O Visgo
by Meredith de Le Fay Olin
Summary: Bem-vindos a nossa fanfic de natal o/ É uma SS/HG natalina pra vocês


**Aviso aos leitores: Desconsiderem a morte do Alvo e do Severo que a J.K fez. A história ocorre no pós-guerra.**

 **Todos vivos e felizes...**

Era natal em Hogwarts e como sempre, Alvo Dumbledore havia realizado uma festa para comemorar o "Último natal letivo do menino que sobreviveu e sobreviveu e... sobreviveu".

O local estava todo decorado. Haviam doze árvores com pequenos pisca-piscas, bolas coloridas de natal e uma imensa estrela na ponta. As mesas estavam lotadas de comidas típicas e as guirlandas e visgos espalhados pelo salão inteiro davam ao ambiente o ar natalino especial.

O "trio-de-ouro", estava sentado conversando e rindo de alguma banalidade. Contudo não eram mais um trio, já que agora eram mais um quinteto: Ronald estava namorando Lavander Brown, Harry havia finalmente pedido Ginevra Weasley em namoro. e Hermione... Bem, Hermione continuava sozinha...

Há dois anos, no dia exato dia natal, sua família havia sido atacada pelos comensais, e todos, exceto ela, haviam morrido. Por muitos meses ela havia sido consumida pela tristeza. Porém, o tempo foi tratando de curar sua dor, mas não sem deixar rastos. Ela havia se tornado mais madura, mais reservada, menos "sabe-tudo" e mais observadora. Ria das palhaçadas dos amigos, mas já nao participava como antes.

O que ninguém sabia, no entanto, era que esta não era a única razão. Ela, contra todas as suas vontades, havia se apaixonado. E por meses a fio ela havia lutado contra esse amor proibido, porém, isso não amenizou, ao contrario, apenas piorou. Quanto mais ela lutava, mais ela se admirava e se apaixonava por ele.

Por isso ela havia decidido acabar com o tormento. Ela iria se declarar para ele nesta noite e se ele a rejeitasse, o que era o mais provável, então ela poderia ficar livre desse sentimento de uma vez. Se não bem...

—-

 **Severo**

Após uma longa conversa e muito incentivo de Alvo, Severo estava ali, em pé no canto da sala, assistindo a festa de natal. Segurava um copo de ponche, porém, não havia tomado um gole sequer. Ele sabia que algum aluno deveria ter batizado a bebida, como sempre.

 _"Eu não acredito que eu cedi a ele novamente. Se não bastasse os anos na guerra, os halloween's, o dia das crianças, as malditas visitas a Hogsmeade, agora ainda tenho que aturar o natal? Maldito Alvo, malditas crianças... Maldito Potter! Por falar em Potter onde está essa?... Ah, ali esta ele... com a meni_ na _Weasley. Francamente eles poderiam ir para o quarto ou qualquer canto, desde que eu não seja obrigado a ver essa cena deprimente de beijos adolescentes... Aliás, o "cenoura" também deve fazer isso, já que consigo ver que a Senhorita Brown esta quase fazendo uma cirurgia de amídalas. A única que se salva é a Granger. Ah, essa sim cresceu... Deixou de ser uma "sabe-tudo" e floresceu. Admito, eu consigo ver um futuro brilhante para essa jovem. Se ela não se casar mal. Não entendo como as mulheres podem deixar-se serem dominadas por homens tolos. Tudo em nome do Amor... Bem, se o amor existe, ele me odeia. Nunca o conheci e pelo ritmo, nunca irei. Merlin, há um ano, desde o fim da guerra tenho que aturar cartas das mulheres mais bizarras querendo "cuidar de mim"._

 _Como odeio Potter por ter espalhado minha historia. Tive que inclusive enxotar Pansy Parkinson de minha sala, onde já se viu? A menina é mais burra que uma porta. Ela era sua aluna!"_

Não que isso importasse, afinal era o ultimo ano mesmo dessa turma. Mas ela não era quem ele desejava. Ele cobiçava uma outra aluna, na verdade. Uma aluna que desejava ter conhecimento acima de ter beleza. Que entendia o valor de um bom livro e que estava naquele momento, isolada, quieta... Como ele queria apenas tira-la de lá...

—-

O baile estava no fim, muitos casais já haviam se retirado, ficaram apenas alguns... Incluindo certa jovem que não tirava os olhos de um certo professor.

Severo deu-se por satisfeito de sua ronda por volta de uma e meia da manhã, quando finalmente saiu do salão e rumou para seu quarto.

Anos como agente duplo fez com que ele tivesse os sentidos aguçados por isso, ele soube imediatamente que estava sendo seguido.

Ele se preparou, armou rapidamente uma armadilha. Ao virar a esquina pegou seu perseguidor desprevenido. Aliás, perseguidora.

— Granger! – disse ele, sem entender.

—Sev... Aliás, professor... Desculpe-me... – disse ela tentando se recompor do choque de ser pega.

— Creio que você queira falar algo... Ou apenas gosta de perseguir pessoas a esta hora da noite? – disse ele levantando a sua famosa sobrancelha.

— Não... Eu... Desculpe-me... Aliás – ela respirou profundamente, olhou para o fundo dos olhos dele e respondeu – Na verdade eu quero, sim falar algo.

— Diga de uma vez – disse ele já impaciente.

 _"Vamos Hermione, melhor tirar o band-aid de uma vez, já dizia sua mãe"_

— Bem, há um tempo eu tenho lutado contra isso mas, não posso mais... Na verdade eu estou ficando maluca já. E a culpa é toda sua! – uma raiva tomou conta dela subitamente ela estava deixando com que suas emoções ganhassem força.

— Você e sua maldita "Vou ensinar engarrafar a fama" e blablabla – ela deu um passo para perto dele.

— Sua maldita voz sexy – comentário que fez com que a sobrancelha dele se elevasse

— E essa maldita sobrancelha! – Mais um passo – SUA MALDITA CULPA! – Agora ela estava encostada nele. O desejo já consumia ambos.

Sim, a ambos. Ele não teria mais pudores. Ela o queria. E ele não iria mais se negar.

— Severo, eu... – Começou ela a dizer

— **Você não cala a boca nunca**. – sussurrou ele e a beijou, pegando-a de surpresa.

Sob os dois havia algo. Um pequeno e delicado detalhe que nenhum deles havia reparado. Um visgo estava perdido entre os enfeites do corredor. Ele, a unica testemunha do amor que acabará de nascer.

Há dois anos ela havia perdido uma família, porém, este ano ela acabará de ganhar uma nova.

 **FELIZ NATAL A TODOS!**


End file.
